Ein Tag im Leben eines HockeyTeamCaptains
by Dendey
Summary: alias Ich will doch nur duschen!Wing Aber keine Sorge, der Rest darf auch noch mitmischen und Grin hat bei mir unglaublich viel Text! Es wird wieder slash, außerdem kommt Phil´s Nichte vorown Chara, aber darüber habe ich schon länger nachgedacht, also fli


Disclaimer: Bis auf die Mighty Ducks ist das alles frei erfunden und soll keine Kritik sein, da sich so etwas in den heutigen Tagen wohl nicht ereignen würde(,deshalb habe ich auch extra keine Länder erwähnt), dennoch hat es mich gereizt es zu schreiben, um die Sturheit meines selbst entworfenen Charakters aufzuzeigen.

Ein Tag im Leben eines HockeyTeamCaptain´s, aus einer anderen Dimension, mit immensen Problemen

Sie hatten gerade ihr Training beendet, als sich das Jüngste und das Älteste Mitglied des Teams in die Federn bekamen. Zuerst schnatterten sie nur, aber dann holte Dive, nach einer wirklich fiesen Bemerkung von Duke, zu einem Schlag aus.

Wildwing hatte gerade das Eis verlassen, als er hörte wie Dive von Duke beleidigt wurde. So langsam fingen die Kommentare der Beiden an unter die Gürtellinie zu gehen und da Streit im Team nicht gut war, wollte er als Teamcaptain natürlich schlichten, doch da kam ihm Nosedive´s Kinnhaken dazwischen.

W: "Nosedive! Du sollst dich nicht prügeln!"

Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen mit jeweils 6 Jahren verboten sich mit anderen Enten zu raufen und Wildwing sah es als seine Pflicht an das Nosedive sich auch daran hielt.

Nosedive warf ihm einen tief verletzten Blick zu, wobei Wing wusste, dass das nur Theater war, griff sich ans Herz und meinte so vorwurfsvoll wie möglich, als hätte er gar keine Ahnung wie Wing auch nur auf den Gedanken käme, ausgerechnet er würde sich prügeln.

N: "Ich prügel mich nicht! Ich schlag ihn nur." (+ Originalzitat! Hat mich hierzu inspiriert )

Das war typisch Dive´s Auslegung der Tatsachen, aber es kam hierbei wohl wirklich nur auf die Perspektive des Betrachters an.

Bei so viel kindlicher Naivität in seiner Stimme fiel es sogar Duke, der den eher leichten Schlag voll abbekommen und 2 Schritte nach hinten getorkelt war, schwer noch böse auf seinen 'Angreifer' zu sein, was an seinem leichten Lächeln und dem Funkeln in seinem linken Auge deutlich zu sehen war.

Wing jedoch wollte es noch nicht dabei belassen.

W: "Trotzdem. Ich will es nicht." und er verpasste Nosedive noch einen extra-strengen Blick, nur vorsichtshalber.

Nosedive seufzte zwar tief, gab sich aber dann geschlagen. Er nickte ergeben und beteuerte:

N: "Ich tu´s nie wieder."

W: "Gut." damit war Wing zufrieden. "Ach und Duke."

D: "Schon klar, ich werd ihn nicht mehr provozieren." lenkte dieser sofort ein. Er wollte ja auch keinen Streit, nur ein bisschen Zoff und ein wenig Lachen.

W: "Danke." damit drehte er sich um und konnte sich endlich umziehen gehen. Und danach gleich duschen, so verschwitzt will ich hier nicht rumlaufen müssen. 

Doch kaum hatte er den Umkleideraum betreten, da machte ihm Tanya auch schon einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

T: "Ah, Wildwing! Da bist du ja. Hör mal ich möch...möch-müsste was am Migrator um...um-machen und wollte fragen ob du mir dabei zur...zur-helfen könntest den Motor auszubauen. Sonst dauert das so...so-den ganzen Tag und wir wissen ja nicht, wann wir das nächste mal fa..fah-weg müssen."

W: "Ist gut Tanya. Ich zieh mich um und komm dann sofort." Soviel zu meiner Dusche. 

T: "Gut dann bin ich schon mal we...we-in der Werkstadt."

Und schon hatte Wildwing den Umkleideraum für sich, bis keine 2 Sekunden später Duke und Nosedive rein kamen.

N: "Naja, dein drittes Tor war ja gar nicht mal so schlecht."

D: "Du dein Zweites aber auch!"

N: "Meinst du?"

D: "Klar, zuerst war ich mir sicher, dass Wildwing den hält, aber dann hat der Puck so ´ne komische Drehung gemacht."

N: "Mhm. Den hatte ich mit dem Schläger nicht richtig getroffen. Der Puck muss sich wohl gedreht haben, weil ich ihn nicht mittig, sondern eher seitlich getroffen habe."

D: "Dann war das keine Absicht?"

N: "Nein, reiner Zufall."

D: "Damit hätte ich dann also heute ein Tor mehr als du."

N: "Nein, denn dein fünftes Tor, war reines Glück! Mallory hat Wildwing total abgelenkt!"

(+NEIN, nicht sooo! zwinker Was ihr alle denkt...tz, das hier stammt schließlich von einer ausschließlichen Yaoi aka Slash-Autorin.+)

D: "Wie geht´s ihr eigentlich?" wand Duke sich jetzt an Wildwing.

W: "Weiß nicht. Aber es kann nichts Schlimmes sein. Tanya war eben hier, sie hat mich gebeten mit ihr den Motor vom Migrator aus zu bauen und sie schien ziemlich ruhig. Ich werd auf dem Weg zur Werkstadt mal kurz bei ihr vorbei schauen."

Mallory hatte versucht Grin zu blocken, wobei sie sich mit ihren Kufen irgendwie verharkt hatte und dann mit ihrem Schnabel auf dem Eis gelandet war.

Somit machte Wildwing also einen Umweg, um Mallory auf ihrer kleinen Krankenstation zu besuchen.

W: "Hey, wie geht´s dir?" fragte er behutsam, als er neben ihr am Bett stand, da er sich nicht sicher war ob sie nun schlief oder nicht.

Mallory öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihn gequält und entschuldigend zugleich an.

M: "Hey. Nicht gut. Tanya meint ich hab mir die Sehne gezerrt und kann mindestens für die nächsten 4 Wochen nicht mehr auf´s Eis." jammerte sie sofort.

W: "Oh." Kam es nur bedauernd und mitfühlend vom Captain. Scheiße, verdammt! Wir haben doch gar keinen Ersatzspieler! Und in den nächsten 4 Wochen sind auch noch 5 saisonwichtige Spiele, von denen wir mindestens 3 gewinnen müssen, wenn wir Tabellenerster bleiben wollen. Und das mit 5 statt 6 Spielern? Die ganze Zeit Power-Play für unsere Gegner! Wenn mir nichts einfällt sind wir erledigt, ganz egal wie gut wir sonst spielen! von diesen apokalyptischen Gedanken ließ er sich jedoch keinen Einzigen anmerken, sondern versuchte Mallory zu beruhigen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte und sie das schon schaffen würden usw.

Nach 5 Minuten hatte er das dann auch geschafft und konnte sich nun auf den Weg zur Werkstadt machen.

Es dauerte gut 3 Stunden den gesamten Motorblock aus dem Migrator auszubauen und während Tanya gerade anfing die geplanten Änderungen vorzunehmen und Wildwing eine Pause zu gönnen, die er absolut vorhatte mit einer Dusche zu nutzen, kam ihm auf dem Weg in sein Quartier doch glatt Phil entgegen. Innerlich stöhnte er unwillig auf.

W: Bitte keine neue PR-Aktion! flehte er innerlich, doch Phil hatte wirklich ein verdammt komisches Grinsen drauf und das hatte bisher noch nie etwas gutes bedeutet.

W: "Hi, Phil!"

P: "Wildwing, Babe! Genau die Ente mit der ich reden muss! Also, es geht eigentlich nur darum, dass na ja, also meine Nichte wollte demnächst mal vorbei kommen und da wollt ich fragen…"

W: "Moment mal, Phil! Du hast eine Nichte? Warum wissen wir davon denn nichts?"

P: "Tja bisher hat sich eben nie die Gelegenheit ergeben sie zu erwähnen. Aber weißt du ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ihr nächsten Mittwochnachmittag vielleicht das Eis räumen könntet? Weißt du noch ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass das alte Team damals nach New Jersey verlegt wurde? Vor drei Jahren hat sie da noch mitgespielt, aber dann ist sie nach 2 Monaten abkommandiert worden und hat jetzt in so einer absolut gottverdammten, einsamen und was ich nicht noch alles Basisausbildungsirgendwasstation zu tun. Jetzt hat sie endlich mal wieder Urlaub, ganze 2 Monate! Da hat sie beschlossen her zu kommen, aber sie hat keine Ahnung, dass ihr altes Team nicht mehr da ist."

W: "Hat sie die Zeit hinterm Mond gelebt?" fragte er irritiert.

P: "Fast, Babe. Zum einen ist die Militärbasis im australischen Hinterland und zum anderen haben die da nur Radio und eben den Militärfunk. Was also nicht gerade mit Politik zu tun hat dürfte ziemlich überhaupt nicht zu denen durchdringen und Hockey, Babe, hast du je eine Militärmannschaft Hockey spielen sehen?"

W: "Spielt sie gut?" Vielleicht bekommen unsere Gegner doch kein Power-Play… 

P: "Hey, klar! Ich hab ihr alles beigebracht was ich weiß!" verkündete er stolz.

W: na dann halt nicht, man wird ja wohl noch mal hoffen dürfen! Aber einen Versuch ist es vielleicht wert. "Wann kommt sie denn?"

Phil sah auf die Uhr und schrie dann mit einem panischen Blick auf.

P: "AAAAAAH! Sie landet ja schon in 20 Minuten!"

W: "Okay. Hast du was dagegen wenn ich erst ein wenig mit ihr reden möchte bevor ich sie auf das Team loslasse?"

P: "Überhaupt nicht, Babe!" damit drehte Phil um und war weg.

Und bevor ihm noch irgendjemand in die Quere kommen konnte, hatte Wildwing sich in sein Bad durchgeschlagen und kam dann endlich zu seiner wohlverdienten Dusche.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war es jedoch wieder mit seiner Ruhe vorbei, denn kaum hatte er sich ein Sandwich gemacht, kam auch schon wieder Phil auf ihn zu.

P: "Sie ist schon da! Wildwing wir müssen sofort die Stadt absuchen!"

W: "Warum das denn?"

P: "Na, weil sie nicht am Flughafen war! Ich hab nur noch ihr Gepäck zu fassen bekommen, aber sie ist einfach weg!"

W: "Und deshalb sollen wir sie suchen? Phil ich denke wirklich nicht das das nötig ist."

P: "Doch ist es!"

Und irgendwie bereitete Wildwing dieser Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Managers plötzlich ziemliches Unbehagen.

W: "Okay." Seufzte er nur. Ich hab zwar keinerlei Ahnung warum, aber wenn es ihn glücklich macht. Im Moment haben wir ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun. "Und wo sollen wir anfangen?"

P: "In ihrem alten Apartment!"

W: Hätte er da nicht schon alleine hingehen können? Er ließ den Deckel seiner Com-unit aufschnappen.

"Duke."

D: "Was gibt´s denn?"

W: "Mach dich bitte startklar wir werden mit den Duckcycles die Stadt absuchen."

D: "Wonach bitte? Nosedive ist nur bei Captain Comic´s, falls er dir das nicht gesagt hat."

W: "Toll, dann können wir ihn da ja auch noch abholen." Er hätte ja auch nicht einfach nur hier sein können oder? 

D: "Is gut, dann fahr ich die Cycles schon mal vor die Garage."

Wildwing betätigte einen Knopf an seiner Com-unit.

W: "Grin?"

G: "Jeder sanfte Windhauch kann so stark werden wie ein Orkan."

W: "Auch gut. Könntest du bitte vor die Garage kommen? Wir müssen los." Damit ließ er den Deckel seiner Com-unit wieder zuschnappen und begab sich zusammen mit Phil auf den Weg.

P: "Warum nehmen wir eigentlich nicht den Migrator?"

W: "Weil ich gerade den Motor ausgebaut habe, damit Tanya irgendetwas daran verbessern kann. Und Mallory nehmen wir nicht mit, weil sie sich die Sehne gezerrt hat. Damit fällt sie für mindestens die nächsten vier Wochen aus."

P: "WAS! Aber das ist ja schrecklich! Wer soll denn dann für sie spielen?"

W: "Tja, das weiß ich auch noch nicht."

Da sie gerade vor der Garage angekommen waren, hatte Duke den Rest der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

D: „Ich wüsste da vielleicht jemanden." Meinte er.

W: „Wen und woher?" wollte Wildwing sofort wissen, als er auf ein Duck-Cycle stieg und den Helm aufsetzte.

D: „Ich kenn sie nur unter ihrem Nick aus dem Chat. Sie hat schon mal in einer Mannschaft Hockey gespielt, vielleicht könnte ich sie zu einem Probetraining herbestellen."

W: „Seit wann chattest du?" jetzt war Wildwing baff, denn Duke schien sonst kein Technikbegeisterter Zeitgenosse zu sein, wenn es nicht gerade um seinen Säbel, seinen Wurfanker oder seine Augenklappe ging. Nicht zu vergessen Motocrossrennen, eine Leidenschaft die ihn gepackt hatte, als Dive beim zappen nach etwas ‚interessantem' gesucht hatte und sie dann in eine drei Stunden lange Live-Übertragung hineingeschaltet hatten.

D: „Seit mir vor Monaten einmal langweilig genug dazu war mit deinem Bruder in ein Internetcafé zu gehen." Mehr Worte wollte er über dieses Thema ganz eindeutig nicht verlieren, was ganz klar an seinem Tonfall zu bemerken war.

Da nun auch Grin eingetroffen war konnte es losgehen. Phil fuhr bei Wildwing mit, da sich die anderen Beiden darauf geeinigt hatten, dass erstens Grin seinen Platz(und vor allem seine ‚innere' Ruhe) brauchte, zweitens Wildwing ohnehin derjenige mit der Engelsgeduld wäre und drittens Dive bei Duke mitfahren würde.

Kaum waren sie bei Captain Comics angekommen, da wurde auch schon klar das Wildwings Engelsgeduld heute wohl auf eine enorm harte Probe gestellt werden wollte.

Sie konnten Nosedive noch nicht sehen, also beschlossen sie die Cycles zu parken und rein zu gehen.

Nosedive wurde von ihnen im hinteren Teil des Ladens ausgemacht, in eine heiße Diskussion mit Mookie vertieft. Gerade als sie bei ihm angekommen waren kam Trash aus dem Lager.

Trash: „Sorry, Kumpel. Echt, aber weißt du das war ´ne Limitierte Auflage und das letzte Exemplar das ich davon noch habe kann ich leider nicht an dich abgeben, weil das schon seit Verkaufsstart zurückgelegt ist. Aber ich kann bei ein paar kleineren Läden in der Innenstadt anrufen wenn du möchtest, vielleicht haben die noch das ein oder andere Exemplar übrig." Er versuchte aufmunternd zu grinsen, schaffte es jedoch nur so halb.

N: „WAS?" es war vorher zu sehen gewesen, dass Dive diese Neuigkeiten nicht gerade positiv aufnehmen würde, aber dass es ihn gleich in die höheren Tonlagen verschlug war auch für Wildwing unerwartet gewesen. „Aber, aber, aber…" viel mehr konnte er für die nächsten zwei Minuten nicht mehr sagen.

P: „Jetzt beeilt euch doch endlich mal!" drängelte Phil auch schon. „Wer weiß was meinem armen kleinen Goldschatz angetan wurde?" quengelte er weiter und schien bereits den Tränen nahe.

„Hey Babe." erklang eine gelassene Stimme hinter ihnen, woraufhin Alle erst einmal zu deren Quelle herumwirbelten.

Vor ihnen stand eine ca. 1,80 große Gestalt in grünen Militärklamotten.

„Onkel Phil! Du bist ja gewachsen!" rief sie begeistert, dann kräuselte sie die Stirn und piekte Phil in den Bauch. „In die falsche Richtung zwar, aber hey du hast es wenigstens versucht und nur das zählt ja bekanntlich." Stellte sie fest.

Nosedive hielt es nicht länger aus und fing an zu kichern, auch Duke konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Mookie: „ALEX!" hallte es plötzlich durch den Comicladen und schon war Mookie die neue Halskette der Gestalt, welche daraufhin den grünen ‚Sack' fallen ließ, welchen sie mit der rechten auf Höhe des Schulterblattes festgehalten hatte.

Trash: „Mann! Da bist du ja endlich wieder!" rief Trash erfreut und schlug kameradschaftlich seine Hand auf den Rücken des Fremden.

Dieser nahm daraufhin seine Sonnenbrille ab und lächelte ihn mit strahlenden grünbraunen Augen an.

Mookie. „Du bist zurück! Du bist wirklich zurück!" kreischte Mookie fast schon unnatürlich hoch.

A: „Klar, hab ich euch doch versprochen. Und das Beste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich sogar da bleibe." Das Grinsen war aus der Stimme heraus zu hören.

P: „WAS?" kreischte jetzt Phil. „Ich dachte du hast ‚Urlaub'?"

A: „Hatte ich auch, bis ich den Dienst quittiert habe."

W: „Sagtest du nicht etwas von einer Nichte?" fragte er verwirrt, doch er wurde von Phil einfach überhört.

P: „Aber warum das denn? Du hast da doch gut genug verdient?" ihm ging es wieder einmal nur um´s Geld, das war sooo typisch Phil.

A: „Tja, sorry. Aber weißt du ich kann darauf verzichten degradiert zu werden weil ich das Richtige getan habe!" wurde Phil angefahren und so hielt er, offenbar vollkommen geschockt, erst einmal die Klappe.

Mookie: „Warum hast du nicht mehr geantwortet? Wir haben jede Woche einen Brief geschrieben! Die ganze Zeit!" wollte sie jetzt wissen als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

A: „Tut mir Leid, Mook. Aber weiß du in Gefangenschaft sind die Postverbindungen leider etwas schlecht." Wurde ihr mit einem schiefen Grinsen wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet.

N: „Gefangenschaft?" Nosedive klang offensichtlich bestürzt, da er das Gefühl kannte vollkommen hilflos zu sein und er mochte es weiß Gott nicht, da es nicht gerade ein angenehmes Gefühl war.

Trash: „Erzähl!" Forderte er nur und ihm wurde mit einem seufzen nachgegeben.

A: „Mein Spähtrupp sollte verdächtige Bodenbewegungen überprüfen. Wir wurden in der Nacht überrascht. Da wir aussichtslos in der Minderheit und obendrein auch noch umzingelt waren, hatten wir keine andere Wahl als uns zu ergeben. Wir waren über zwei Jahre in Gefangenschaft, bis sich durch puren Zufall eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht für mich ergeben hat. Leider waren zu dem Zeitpunkt nur drei Kameraden bei mir, sie sind in der Nähe geblieben, um die Situation im Auge zu behalten. Ich bin zurück zum Stützpunkt und habe von dem Konflikt berichtet. Die höheren Offiziere hatten allerdings keine Lust ihre Ärsche aus dem Sessel zu bewegen und so hab ich mich mit dem Rest meiner Truppe auf den Weg gemacht unsere Kameraden da raus zu holen."

Trash: „Ihr seid desertiert?" fragte er tief geschockt.

A: „Ja." Kam es mit einem Schulterzucken. „Die ganze Truppe, die vor unserem Verschwinden siebeneinhalb Monate unter meinem Kommando stand. Also 170 Mann."

Mookie: „Wow. Massendesertierung, wie?"

A: „Wir sind bewaffnet losgezogen, zusammen mit einem Abgesandten der ‚gegnerischen' Regierung, der mir in der Basis zufälligerweise über den Weg gelaufen ist. Er hat ihnen dann die Friedenspapiere überreicht, weil die Leute keine Ahnung hatten, dass der Krieg inzwischen vorbei war. Sie sind irgendwie von der Kommunikation abgeschnitten worden und dann wohl als ‚gefallen' eingestuft worden. Nachdem sie ihre ‚Gefangenen' nicht aufgeben wollten, haben wir sie zur Kapitulation gefordert. Stattdessen wurden in den drei Stunden Zeit die wir ihnen gegeben hatten drei meiner Kameraden hingerichtet, wie ich später erfahren habe. Dann haben wir gestürmt und unsere Leute da raus geholt. Wir waren kurz vorm Sieg, als Verstärkung zu uns kam. Weiß der Teufel woher. Auf alle Fälle wurden die zuständigen Offiziere für ihr ‚beherztes Eingreifen' befördert, mein Trupp wurde Strafversetzt, die Eltern der drei Gefallenen haben einen Orden geschickt bekommen und ich wurde degradiert. Kurz vor meiner Abreise sind die dann doch tatsächlich auf die Idee gekommen mich befördern zu wollen und mir einen Orden zu verleihen, damit ich über die ganze Sache schweige."

Trash: „Klar. Ich mein, ich kann mir vorstellen wie peinlich das für das Militär wäre, wenn die Story publik wird."

A: „Exakt."

P: „Warum hast du die Beförderung denn nicht angenommen? Du hättest bestimmt noch eine Gehaltserhöhung hinaus schlagen können."

Im ersten Moment sah es so aus als ob Alex sich überlegte zum Schlag auszuholen, ließ es dann aber doch.

A: „Weil das Leben eines Freundes mit Geld nicht aufzuwiegen ist." War alles was Phil entgegen gehalten wurde, als er mit einem eiskalten Blick fixiert wurde.

In diesem wirklich unangenehmen Moment klingelte glücklicherweise ein Handy.

Alex kramte sofort in einer Hosentasche und nahm ab.

A: „Ja, Alex Stone hier...Hey wie geht´s?...Och so seid zwei Stunden. Warum fragst du?...Ist gut. Wann?...Kann ich einrichten. Ciao, bis dann." Damit legte Alex auf.

P: „Stone?"

A: „Ich wollte nicht meinen ganzen Namen beim Flug angeben, zu hohes Sicherheitsrisiko. Die Nummer war von einer Telefonzelle am Flughafen, aber es war nur Onkel Klegg."

N: „'Klegg' wie in Klegghorn?" fragte er und konnte kaum so angewidert klingen wie er wollte.

P: „Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht mit ihm verwand."

A: „Nein, aber mit dir." War alles was es brauchte um Nosedive wieder kichern zu lassen. „Aber wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Alexandra Thunderstone." Sie reichte Duke die Hand, welcher ihr am nächsten stand.

D: „Duke L'Orange, Lady." Kommentierte er mit einer Verbeugung und einem Handkuss.

Alex schien viel zu verwirrt, um nicht dumm aus der Wäsche zu kucken. Sie sah Duke an als wäre er das achte Weltwunder.

Mookie schnappte sich Alex einfach und zog sie vor Nosedive.

Mookie: „Darf ich vorstellen: Nosedive Flashblade. Er entwickelt sich zu einer ernst zu nehmenden Konkurrenz für dich."

Trash: „Und ist natürlich einer unserer häufigsten Stammgäste."

A: „Hoch erfreut. Irgendeinen Favoriten?" Und diesmal wurden die Hände geschüttelt.

N: „Oh, einige."

W: „Aber ob wir die alle hören wollen ist fraglich. Die Aufzählung würde wahrscheinlich Stunden dauern. Wildwing Flashblade." Wand er sich gegen Ende an Alex, welche die Hand mit Freuden entgegen nahm.

N: „Und der große Schweigsame hier ist Grin." Meldete Nosedive sich in die Unterhaltung zurück.

G: „Innere Ruhe ist ein seltenes Geschenk." War seine Begrüßung.

A: „Ebenso selten wie beneidenswert, aber auch kostbar genug um mit jeder Anstrengung erhalten zu werden."

P: „Oh, je! Da verstehen sich zwei." Seufze Phil, allein vom zuhören gepeinigt, auf. „Sag mal wo warst du eigentlich, dass du so, na ja wie soll ich sagen, plötzlich(?) einfach so hier auftauchst und solch aaaach sooo tiefsinnige Lebensweisheiten von dir gibst?"

A: „Im Internet. Ich hab ein paar Leute aus Tokyo im Chat getroffen und mich öfters mit ihnen unterhalten. Sie schreiben ein ziemlich gutes Englisch, aber ihre Aussprache ist am Anfang etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig."

P: „Wie konntest du denn Chatten? Ich dachte du warst eine Gefangene?"

A: „Schon, aber die letzten 6 Wochen nicht."

Trash: „Willst du wieder spielen?" fragte Trash ganz unvermittelt.

A: „Ich weiß noch nicht, eigentlich hatte ich vor mir erst mal mein altes Team anzusehen und dann zu entscheiden ob ich wieder einsteigen will."

Mookie: „Du kannst natürlich auch einfach dein Talent verkommen lassen und hier mit uns im Laden arbeiten. Wäre bestimmt cool, wieder so wie in alten Zeiten."

A: „Danke Mook, nettes Angebot. Ich werde drüber nachdenken, versprochen."

P: „ABER NATÜRLICH, BABE!" schrie er einfach los und schockte damit alle Anwesenden, bis auf Alex, sie schien nichts anderes von ihm erwartet zu haben.

A: „Jetzt mach mir bitte nicht weis du hättest gerade einen Geistesblitz gehabt, dafür liegt ganz eindeutig zu wenig Spannung in der Luft. Und obendrein ist kein Gewitter für heute gemeldet."

Diesmal konnte nicht einmal Wildwing sich das Grinsen verbeißen. Trash und Mook lachten Phil zusammen mit Dive und Duke ganz offen aus und Grin meinte nur sie müssten den Regen ersehnen, um ihn genießen zu können.

Nachdem sie es Wundersamerweise geschafft hatte sich zu beruhigen fragte Alex: „Was wolltest du jetzt eigentlich Onkel Phil?"

P: „Ich will, dass du wieder spielst!" meinte dieser nur bestimmt.

A: „Seit wann bist du denn bitte schön DAFÜR, dass ich spiele? Warst du nicht immer derjenige welche, der immer DAGEGEN war, von wegen erhöhtes Sicherheitsrisiko und all so´n Quatsch?"

P: „Ach papperlapapp, das ist doch alles Schnee von Gestern, Babe."

A: „Irgendwas ist doch faul an der Sache." Flüsterte sie zu Mook.

Mookie: „Aber absolut."

Trash: „Ja so was von du!"

A: „Okay, worum geht es diesmal?" fragte sie nur mit Skepsis und einem kalkulierenden Blick auf ihren Onkel.

P: „Siehst du ich bin jetzt Manager eines Hockeyteams…"

A: „Nein." Unterbrach sie ihn sofort.

P: „Keine Sorge! Ein EIShockeyteam."

A: „Oh, okay. Mach weiter."

P: „Danke. Also eine Spielerin hat sich verletzt…"

A: „Schlimm?" unterbrach sie wieder, doch diesmal klang sie besorgt.

G: „Ihr Geist quält sich mit Unzufriedenheit."

A: „Das ist zu erwarten, wenn sie spielt weil sie den Sport liebt."

P: „Nein es ist nichts ernstes, aber sie wird für ein paar Wochen nicht spielen können."

A: „Aha."

P: „Ist das Alles? Aha? Mehr hast du dazu wirklich nicht zu sagen?"

A: „Nein im Moment nicht."

Phil starrte sie fassungslos an.

A: „Okay, Vorschlag zur Güte. Ich sehe mir ein Training der Mannschaft an."

P: „Wofür das denn?"

Resigniert seufzend schüttelte Alex nur den Kopf. „Um zu sehen ob sie meine Hilfe wirklich brauchen."

P: „Das ist ein NHL-Team! Natürlich brauchen die Hilfe!"

N: „HEY!"

W: „Schon gut, Dive. Das war abgesprochen. Ein Probetraining."

A: „Moment. Ihr spielt…ich meine…Onkel Phil, du bist ihr Manager?"

P: „Ja!" antwortete er stolz.

Alex beugte sich leicht zu Dive und flüsterte: „Jetzt mal ehrlich: freiwillig?"

N: „Ich schwöre dir wir wussten vorher nicht worauf wir uns eingelassen haben." Flüsterte er zurück.

A: „Das glaub ich dir gern. Habt ihr nicht versucht den Manager zu wechseln? Ich wäre nach spätestens zwei Monaten durchgedreht, wie lange haltet ihr das schon aus?"

N: „So, bald zwei Jahre."

A: „Eure Ruhe und Ausdauer ist wirklich beneidenswert."

P: „Also, zurück zum Thema, Babe! Ich will das du für mich spielst!" verkündete er freudestrahlend.

A: „Denkst du nicht, dass der Manager sich um die PR-Abteilung kümmern sollte, während der Coach entscheidet wer auf´s Eis geht?"

N: „Wir haben keinen Coach." Flüsterte er ihr zu.

A: „Oh. Na dann eben der Teamcaptain, ich hoffe ihr habt einen." Meinte sie mit einem Grinsen seitwärts.

Nosedive grinste nur verschmitzt zurück und meinte: „Keine Sorge, wir mögen zwar aus einer anderen Dimension kommen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir nichts von unserem Handwerk verstehen."

A: „Das habe ich nicht behauptet, es ist nur beruhigend zu wissen, dass wenigstens eine Person das Team zur Not im Griff hat. Auf dem Eis kann das sehr wichtig sein."

P: „Dann mal ab auf´s Eis mit euch!"

Wildwing warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde. Duke nickte leicht, Nosedive schien ohnehin gut mit Alex klar zu kommen und Grin hatte ganze zwei Sätze mir ihr gesprochen, auf die sie eine Antwort hatte finden können, somit gab es Hoffnung, dass sie mit allen gut klar kommen würde. Das Einzige was jetzt allerdings noch ausblieb war fast das Wichtigste: Ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Eis und ihr Zusammenspiel mit dem Rest der Mannschaft.

W: „Ich denke wir kommen mit Grin in der Defense aus, so dass ihr euch auf den Angriff konzentrieren könnt." Überlegte er laut. „Welche Position spielst du eigentlich?" wollte er dann noch wissen.

A: „Ganz variabel. Immer das was grade frei ist, aber ich sag euch gleich: als Goalie bin ich ´ne echte Niete." Warnte sie sie vor.

N: „Keine Sorge. Wing ist Goalie. Mallory spielt im Angriff. Rechter Flügel." Informierte er sie schnell.

A: „Phu, gut. Ich hatte schon Angst ich müsste ins Netz."

W: „Okay, dann woll´n wir mal."


End file.
